Little Family Story
Marielle Dias' movie-spoof of "Toy Story" Cast *Woody - Stuart Little (Stuart Little) *Buzz Lightyear - Snowbell (Stuart Little) *Mr. Potato Head - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Slinky Dog - Ernie (Sesame Street/Play With Me Sesame) *Rex - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Hamm - Bert (Sesame Street/Play With Me Sesame) *Bo Peep - Margalo (Stuart Little 2) *Sarge - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Sarge's Soldiers - Circle of Life Animals (The Lion King) and Balto and his Sled Dog Team (Balto) *Andy Davis - Young Bambi (Bambi; w/Young Roxas (OC) as an Extra) *Molly Davis - Baby Holly (Made by SnakeRockz) *Zoey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) as Herself *Mrs. Davis - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Sid Phillips - Young Ronno (Bambi 2) *Hannah Phillips - Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Scud - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Baby Face - Kevin Mccllister (Home Alone) *Fire Truck - The LarryMobile (VeggieTales) *Tikes - Smurfs (The Smurfs) *Trokia Ladybug - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Trokia Goldfish - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Trokia Duck - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Trokia Cat - Francis (Felidae) *Trokia Bulldog - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Toy Train - Kipo (Rio) *Doodle Pad - Gary (Spongebob Squarepants) *Mr. Mike - Pluto (Disney) *Dolly, Ducky and Teddy - Princess Peach (Mario), Sailor Moon and Droopy (Tom and Jerry) *Hockey Puck - Zazu (The Lion King) *Magic Eight-Ball - Blue's Ball (Blue's Clues) *See'N Say - Spike (Tom and Jerry) *Roly Poly Clown - Buddy (Buddy) *Rock-A-Stack - Iago (Aladdin) *Barrel of Monkeys - Marmosets (Rio) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Oliver (Oliver and Company), Marie (The Aristocats) and Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Burned Rag Doll - Matilda Wormwood (Matilda) *Choose Squeeze Toy Alien - Grizzy (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Combat Carl - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Ducky - Tug the Monkey (Babe: Pig in the City) *Etch - Paulie (Paulie) *Wind the Frog - Ferdinand (Babe) *Hand-in-the-Box - Mowgli (The Jungle Book 2016) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - The Beast (Beauty and the Beast 2017) *Janie - Lucy Pensive (Chronicles of Narnia) *Pterodactyl - Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo 2002) *Jingle Joe - Smokey (Stuart Little) *Legs - Cindy Lou Who (How The Grinch Stole Christmas 2000) *Lenny - Leland (Oh Shiitake Mushrooms) *Mr. Shark - Akela (The Jungle Book 2016) *Mr. Spell - E.B. (H.O.P.) *Walking Car - Babe (Babe) *RC - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Whiskers - Azeral (The Smurfs) *Marie Antoinette - Princess Peach and Princess Daisy (Mario) *Robot - Walter Budwing (Zathura) *Rocky Gibraltar - Lee (Oh Shiitake Mushrooms) *Rockmobile - Mask (The Mask) *Roller Bob - Flealick the Jack Russell Terrier (Babe: Pig in the City) *Sally Doll - Madeline (Madeline 1998) *Snake - Danny Budwing (Zathura) *Squeeze Toy Aliens - The Grouchland Ensembles (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Troll Dolls - Pesties (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Yellow Toy Soliders - Colander and Football Stretchman (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) Category:Marielle Dias Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story parodies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs